


a smile and a sword in your arms

by LadyKG



Series: echo through the ages [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: FIx It, I may or may not imply a threesome in chapter eight., Kisame is a nerd, M/M, Obito POV, Obito is a mess, Oops, Time Travel, basically it just follows the same story line but from Obito's point of view, both of them are dramatic assholes, my hand slipped?, obito time travels if that wasn't obvious, sequel sort of to When the sunshine was brighter, team seven dynamic, team seven is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKG/pseuds/LadyKG
Summary: Naruto’s five the first time he appears in the boy’s apartment. The weight of the world laying heavily on his shoulders. He’s not sure how he looks. But his breath isn’t quite smooth, and his face feels slack without control.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 'Ello lovely readers,  
> This kind of just happened? I don't really know... it just did, okay? Anyway, it may or may not be nine chapters but that's kind of the idea at the moment. Hope you all enjoy!

Naruto’s five the first time he appears in the boy’s apartment. The weight of the world laying heavily on his shoulders, and the blood of his younger self staining his hands. He’s not sure how he looks. But his breath isn’t quite smooth, and his face feels slack without control.

There is silence for a moment, but he knows that the young blond can see him, knows by the shock in those sky-blue eyes and the way the boy takes a small step back. The simple motion - a good one for shinobi to have as it shows a degree of wariness - makes his heart clench painfully in his chest.

“Do you want to share some ramen?”

Obito looks at the boy blankly, his mind racing as he makes sense of the words’ meaning. He shifts, licking his lips as he thinks about how Kisame is waiting for him - how the entirety of Akatsuki are - back in Ame. How coming here was a sign of weakness and how he can’t afford that.

Except.

Except he still _came,_ and isn’t that the real point to it all. That after cutting down Zetsu without remorse, destroying the statue, and killing a him that isn’t actually _him_ he would feel the need to come here. To see Naruto. To see that the blond is alive and that the world isn’t falling apart because how could it when a boy made of sunshine still lives? Because how could this world ever lack hope or forgiveness when Naruto is still here?

Yes. That is the real point. Because he came back for this boy. To stop his death, and to give him a better life. Maybe it hadn’t turned out as he planned - maybe he’s a bit later than he would have liked to be - but at least he’s _here,_ at least he made it in time to stop everything before the last steps in Zetsu’s plans could start.

“That… would be nice.”

 

 

 

The second time he meets Sakura it’s to find her sitting alone in a park curling in on herself. A group of girls had just left, and Obito watched them go with no lack of frustration - if he hadn’t promised himself he would keep hidden, that he would work so much in the shadows, then he would have stepped forward and stopped their teasing. But he had, and so he hadn’t. All he can do now is control whatever psychological damage they may have inflicted.

She’s six, and at this age such comments as those girls made could be devastating. So he places a hand on her should in comfort, “You shouldn’t listen to them.”

She sniffs, trying to bury her head further into her knees as she does, arms wrapping tighter around herself in a mockery of the strength they will one day have. “But what if they’re right and I’ll be a good for nothing shinobi?”

He squeezes her shoulder softly before drawing it away and shifting to sit beside her in the grass, “The flowers that bloom that latest are the most beautiful, you know.” He looks down at her, and tries to soften his gaze, tries to hide how ridiculous he thinks he sounds in the hope that it will get through to her. The next part, however, is all truth. “I’m sure you’re going to make an amazing ninja, Sakura.”

He pushes a small amount of chakra into the earth around, him enjoying the way flowers burst to life happily under his touch. This bringing of life so different than what he normally uses his skills for. Plucking one, he hands her a daisy. The way she giggles at it all makes him sure he did something right.

 

 

 

The third time he visits his little cousin - very distantly related, but that’s just how the Uchiha clan works - it’s when the boy is off training alone. No Itachi or Mikoto or Fugaku or Shisui in sight. All of them too busy dealing with clan and village politics after the death of Danzo. Something that Obito will proudly say he had everything to do with.

Sasuke is seven, still short, and entirely rambunctious in how he wants so badly to have his brother’s attention. Obito would feel bad for Itachi, except for how he brought such fondness on himself. Although Obito is fairly positive Sasuke will grow out of this phase soon enough.

“You’re holding the handle wrong,” he calls out as he observes Sasuke’s training. The kid is good for his age, there’s no doubt, but certain intricacies still need to be ironed out. “And you’re too stiff.”

Sasuke huffs, arms crossing as he look back at Obito, “Yeah, well you’re not helpful, plant guy.”

Obito barks out a laugh, because he can’t say that the nicknames they have been coming up with aren’t something he enjoys. It’s not why he won’t tell them his name, but it is fast making it onto the list. (Really, he just reasoned that it would be better for them to not know, better for them if anyone ever asked who taught them certain skills, who bought them certain gifts. Better if he ever dies or doesn’t come back because names bring fondness and attachment. If he doesn’t have one than he will just become a distant memory to them instead of a painful ache.)

He gets up from the tree trunk he’s sat himself on to show Sasuke how it’s all done. By the time he’s finished his lesson the boy hits five out of ten times in the center - an improvement, but not perfect. Still, Sasuke seems happy and that’s a victory in and of itself.


	2. Chapter 2

He spends a few weeks before October tenth trying to figure out the best gift he can give Naruto. It leaves him avoiding almost everyone in Akatsuki, which will no doubt earn him some glares later. (They’ve been so busy lately, cleaning up Zetsu’s and Danzo’s messes.) He hasn’t told anyone about his visits to Konoha, about Naruto, Sasuke, or Sakura. It’s easier to protect them this way, he tells himself.

Two weeks, and he finally decides to help the blonde follow in his parent’s foots steps with a book on sealing. Although the look on Naruto’s face when he unwraps it tells Obito that the blonde has no idea what it is. That’s okay though, because Obito will help him understand - it’s the least he can do.

The Naginata, however, earns a much more enthusiastic response, and was a last minute addition he had bought. It’s one of his own favorites, and he’s sure he can teach Naruto how to wield it properly.

“I’ll teach you how to use it next time,” he tells Naruto as the boy inspects the weapon. “Right now you’re a bit young.”

Naruto pouts, lip pressed out and blue eyes so watery they may as well be the ocean. “But I wan't to learn _now._ ” It almost makes him give in. Almost.

“How about some taijutsu instead?”

 

 

 

It’s been three years since he’s actually talked with Sakura. Mostly because every time he manages to find the time to visit she’s with her family or friends. Sasuke, too. So it’s with no small amount of guilt that he visits her again with the offer of scrolls and senbon because he doubts he’ll be able to come by on her birthday.

“They cover basic chakra theory and the beginning of medical jutsu,” he tells her, watching intently as she reaches out for the scrolls. She picks them up with reverence.

“Thank you,” the words are quieter than he expects from her, but it’s not long before a wide smile spread across her face and she’s babbling out more words of thanks.

He reaches out and ruffs her pink hair, “Look up Tsunade when you go to the library next time. I think you’ll like her.” Because it’s never too early to start her on the right path. And knowing how much luck Team Seven tends to lack the sooner she learns medical ninjutsu the better.

She promises. And Obito doesn't doubt that she’ll keep it.

 

 

 

He visits Sasuke as soon as he gets the chance, but time seems to get past him much faster than he ever thought it could. Being a more active leader within the Akatsuki may mean less deception and more control, but it also means more responsibility. And because he has come to see the other members as friends it leaves less time to be off on his own.

“Where have you been?” Sasuke demands, hands on his hips and eyes narrowed to try and cover up his worry. But Obito can see it anyway.

“I hear you’re graduating early,” Obito ignores the question, because there isn’t much he can say to that except ‘busy’.

“Yeah, with two others.”

Obito nods, knowingly, because he made sure before coming here that Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura would be under Kakashi again. “I won’t be around for a little bit,” he tells him. And although he feels a twinge of pain at the way Sasuke’s face falls, Obito comforts himself in the fact he at least _told_ the boy this time around. “So play nice and try not to get killed, okay?”

Sasuke is just nodding when Obito leaves, because he needs to get back to Ame sooner rather than later and really he should have been there already. But he spares the extra moment to leave behind his present for the boy - it should protect him well. Next time he’ll show him some more kata and taijutsu, but not today.

Today he is heading to Kiri with Kisame to further discuss the terms of their treaty.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi, Obito soon realizes, is an even worse instructor than he remembers him to be. The idiot Hatake barely instructs his students at all, not even bothering to teach them basic chakra exercises (not that they _need_ to learn them - Obito made sure the brats had a basic understanding before they hit nine, but Kakashi could at least make the effort). Although, he can’t entirely fault Bakashi, the man does spend a large amount of that spare time on endurance and teamwork exercises. So perhaps he’s not _completely_ useless as a sensei.

Obito moves to stand up on his tree branch before Kaksahi does something to make Obito take that statement back. Kisame follows suit with a grin, “Ready to go?”

“Can’t leave Orochimaru waiting.” He reaches out and places a hand on Kisame’s bicep, purposefully _not_ thinking about the way the muscles ripple underneath and how Kisame could bench press him without breaking a sweat. Nope, not thinking about that _at all._

 

 

 

“The white haired idiot better not make us wait too long.” Are the first words that Obito hears as he and Kisame land on a tree by the edge of training ground three.

Kakashi appears almost immediately, “Maa, Sakura-chan my hair is _silver.”_

“I wasn’t talking about Kaka-sensei.” Her smile is entirely too innocent. It makes his eye twitch.

“The brat figured it out,” Kisame chuckles, but Obito can tell that he’s impressed. Obito is too. But, then again, Sakura had always been one of the smarter members of team seven, especially in terms of puzzles.

Obito huffs, “But for that comment I’ll make them wait.”

 

 

 

He can’t remember exactly why he trusted Kisame with this secret, but he remembers it had something to do with how he was the only one to ever _ask_ where Obito went when he disappeared.

There hadn’t been any logical reasoning behind it, now that he looks back. Just that he knew how much Kisame hated being lied to. How much of a blow it had been for him to realize exactly what Obito had done when he killed his younger self and Zetsu. But that the man had nodded at Obito’s explanation and continued to believe that they could build a world were peace and truth could exist.

Whatever his reasoning, Obito had looked at Kisame and asked if he wanted to tag along. And then the man joined him on the next trip, and the next and the next, until Obito would make sure that Kisame wasn’t on a mission or that they had a joint excursion before he spied on the brats again.

Kisame never breathed a word of their little adventures to anyone. And it is _that_ which earned Obito’s trust enough to let Kisame meet the brats face to face.

“You jinxed it,” Sasuke is saying.

“I did _not,_ ” Sakura sniffs.

“You really did, Sakura-chan,” Naruto says, and Obito can just make out the smirk that Sasuke wears at having Naruto agree with him.

“Is your mom still cooking us lunch?” Sakura rolls over in the grass, and Obito can’t help but snort a bit at the abrupt change in topic.

“Hn.” Sasuke answers and Obito raises an eyebrow at how _Uchiha_ the boy sounds. He doesn’t even need to tell Kisame to brace himself, the swordsman simply reaches over and rests his hand on Obito’s shoulder in preparation. (If the touch makes his heart beat out of rhythm? Well, Obito has grown damn good at ignoring it.)

The burst of kamui leaves him only a few feet from his brats. “I thought I raised you better than to pick up that phrase,” he calls out. He holds in his smile at the way all the brats work hard not to react.

Sasuke tips his head to meet Obito’s eyes, “Hn.”

The fireball doesn’t hit a single one of them. Not that he had really been trying to, it had been lazily made, more for dramatic affect than anything else.

“At least you haven’t been slacking off since I’ve been gone.”

They spin around, the three of them, ready for a fight with a wild excitement in their gazes. But they pause. Because, Obito knows, Kisame looms large and threatening behind him and he’s happy to know that it gives them pause.

“Who the hell are you?” Naruto is the one to ask.

Obito can’t help but laugh a little bit at the look on his brats’ faces as Kisame explains that he’s an s-ranked shinobi in the bingo books. It’s just too adorable when they get confused. He can tell they don’t _really_ believe Kisame, but that’s okay. Because Obito trusts him, and them, to not mention any of this.


	4. Chapter 4

“Why these brats?” Kisame says abruptly as they land on a tree outside training ground seven.

Obito glances over at his companion, raising an eyebrow in return.

Kisame simply shrugs, “You go out of your way to watch them.” It’s the only explanation he gets for why the topic was so suddenly brought up. And because it’s _Kisame_ it’s enough.

“I made a promise.”

“To who?”

Obito smiles, bittersweet and completely nostalgic, “Myself.”

Kisame gives him a long, searching look, before he nods in acceptance. That simple motion makes something in Obito’s chest settle. He can’t quit say _what,_ exactly, but something clicks into place.

“You think we’ve made them wait long enough?” He asks Kisame, watching the three in the clearing below. They’re stretching for a training session alone, which is the best opportunity they’ve received to visit in _months._

Kisame grins, “I wouldn’t mind beating them around for a bit.”

Obito hides his own smile behind the motion of reaching for Kisame’s arm to kamui them into the clearing.

“You’re late!” Naruto tells them the second they appear, finger pointing accusingly.

Obito raises an eyebrow, “I never said when I’d be back.”

“It’s been two years,” Sakura crosses her arms, and okay _maybe_ it had been a bit more than months since they’ve been able to drop by for more than a quick spying session.

“What’s this?” His other brow joins the first, a smile spreading slowly over his scarred face, “You were worried about me?”

“No!” They all snap at once, three sets of eyes glaring up at him.

“It’s inconvenient is all,” Sasuke sniffs.

“Why don’t I make it up to you three,” Obito proposes, because he feels bad for making them wait so long. Feels _guilty,_ of all things, for worrying them. “I’ll teach you a new jutsu.”

“And katas,” Sakura throws in, because she had always been one to take advantage of a situation and the best negotiator of their team. Most medics are, Obito surmises, because they tend to demand.

 

 

 

Obito has to say that the brats can come up with a workable plan and numerous backup plans in quick succession. It’s impressive for shinobi of their age and experience level to pull it off and pull it off _well._ It will serve them in their years on active duty.

But all the planning in the world means nothing when actually in the field, because plans can be great in theory but if you can’t adapt immediately to even the slightest changes than you will fail. And the easiest way, Obito has learned, to teach this is to make them experience it firsthand.

“I thought you had him distracted.” Sakura’s frustrated hiss to Naruto and Sasuke reaches his ears as he and Kisame wait patiently for their next move from the tree line.

 “Pinky wants my sword.” Kisame rumbles, his eyes alight with humor.

Obito snorts, idly twisting a leaf between his fingers, only half paying attention to whatever they are coming up with. “It’d kill her.” The way Samehada not only absorbs other shinobi’s chakra, but also the user’s would not bode well for Sakura’s smaller reserves. Even those that she has during the fourth war would not be able to last under the sword’s hunger.

“I never said Samehada wants her.”

“Then we’ll find her a sword that does,” Obito shrugs.

 

 

 

“Do you think we’re being too hard on them?” Obito asks as they walk over towards their brats. They’re on break for lunch at the moment, and although Obito doesn’t _need_ to eat necessarily he can still feel a slight hunger at the sight of Mikoto’s rice balls.

Obito glances up at Kisame, and as their eyes meet they both let out a snort of laughter. “Nah,” Kisame shakes his head, “it’s good for them.”

Obito simply hums. They’ve been visiting frequently for the past four months, because negotiations leave a lot of time for thinking and travel. Which means plenty of time to tortur- _train_ their brats.

“Oi,” Kisame settles besides Naruto, “have enough to share?”

“Back off, fish-face,” Naruto snaps, moving his food out of reach. “Mikoto-baa-chan made this for me.”

Obito holds in a snort that Sasuke doesn’t bother hiding as he settles next to his fellow Uchiha.

“What about you?” Obito gains Sasuke’s attention, “Willing to share?”

“Only if you tell us your name,” Sasuke bargains.

Obito snorts, plucking a rice ball from Sasuke’s plate anyway, because that attempt was _pathetic_ and they both know it. “I’ll tell you my name when you manage to beat me.”

“Promise?” Naruto pipes up. Obito hadn’t really noticed that the blond was listening, but now he has Naruto’s full focus.

It’s not that he really intended for them to never know his name. It had started out as a means to keep under the radar if they ever told anyone where they got extra training from. To protect them and himself should someone question their skill level. But it’s never come up from what he has gathered, and at this point their lack of knowledge comes more out of humor than self-preservation. It has turned into a game of sorts that Obito isn’t really willing to stop.

But if making this promise means that the three of them have more motivation to win against him and Kisame, if it makes them work harder, then he sees no reason to refuse.

“Promise.”


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been almost ten years since Obito has made his appearance in Naruto’s life, which makes him forty. Old for shinobi by any standard, most don’t even make it to twenty. Forty, and he has lived these past ten years twice even if it doesn’t _feel_ like it. The differences between the two timelines are so startling that Obito can hardly draw any parallels. It’s all so bittersweet, leaving his lips aching with indecision on whether to smile or frown. This is how it could have been the first time around. This is how his life could have been lived. But it wasn’t, and thinking on it now only brings up memories of ripping his younger self’s head off, the way blood had splattered over his still bare chest, the way it felt warm and so much closer to life than any other dead body has.

“Are we stopping by the brats?” Kisame’s voice breaks him from his thoughts as they walk through the corridors of Akatsuki’s base.

“Might as well,” he shrugs, and doesn’t let himself react as Kisame’s hand wraps around his wrist, simply pulling them both into kamui.

They appear in a tree a few yards away from the three, picking up the edges of Sasuke’s argument on why Sakura shouldn’t use poisoned nail polish. Obito has to give his cousin credit, dissuading Sakura from an idea is practically a death sentence.

There is a lull in conversation, and it’s at that point that Obito would normally jump down to greet them, but today they don’t have a lot of time on their hands and making this an official visit won’t do any good. So they stay where they are, they can afford another few moments but that’s all.

“I think sensei and fish-man are together,” Sakura’s voice rings clear in the stillness of the day. And in that moment Obito thinks that perhaps the other timeline wasn’t _so_ bad.

Obito feels his face starting to heat up, and he pointedly doesn’t look to his left where Kisame is settled. Although the fact Kisame hasn’t let go of his wrist yet becomes his body’s entire focus point, the skin around the man’s grip tingling more than it normally would.

Sasuke scoffs, “Of course they are, they’re partners.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Sakura shifts against Naruto’s stomach, shaking her head, “I mean _together_ , together. As in a couple.”

“Oh,” Naruto says. And Obito’s heart is beating so fast he can hardly breathe, “Maybe.”

“We should lock them in a closet and find out.”

“Do you think that would count as beating them?”

“Maybe.”

Their brats fall silent again, and Obito is positive his face is flushed a very unattractive shade of pink. But he made a promise to himself that he would no longer be a coward, that he wouldn’t hide in the shadows or burry his emotions as he had before. He made a promise to himself that he wouldn’t break any of his promises this time around. So he steals whatever dignity he has left and looks over at Kisame.

The thing about shinobi is that they’ve trained their entire lives to look underneath the underneath, to see the slightest hint in someone’s body language or expression. Although, shinobi can be dense on occasion, especially regarding their own emotions and the emotion of others that are directed at them. But the look on Kisame’s face, the look of hope, mixed nicely with a blush so light Obito would miss it if he wasn’t looking at the man so intently, makes his breath catch.

He drags his eyes up to meet Kisame’s and the beat of his heart seems to stop. Obito can’t say for how long they stare at each other, in the back of his mind he knows that they may very well show up to their next meeting late, but he can’t bring himself to care. Slowly, and steadily Kisame slides the hand holding Obito’s wrist down, giving him plenty of time to pull away should he want to. Obito doesn’t stop him. They’ve been dancing around each other for months, years even, so he sees no need to move away.

His heart doesn’t settle even when Kisame’s fingers thread with his own.

 

 

 

Kisame is in a meeting with the Hokage. A peace talk. It makes Obito’s chest feel tight with excitement and something so close to happiness that he doesn’t think too much about the consequences of meeting their brats knowing Kakashi will be there soon.

“Do you think we’ll get to meet any of the representatives?” Sakura is asking when Obito appears. “I wonder if I’ll be able to talk with a medic or if they have a poison expert.” Obito thinks of Sasori and winces slightly at the thought of the two colluding. “Do you think they have different plants in Ame because of all the rain, like Suna and Kumo?”

“As full of questions as ever,” Obito says casually from behind them. “The answer is yes.” Yes, they have met a representative. Yes, there are different plants. But Kami save them if she ever talks with Sasori.

“To which one.” Sakura demands, eyes narrowing.

“Land a hit in our spar and you’ll find out,” he teaes, because he knows they don’t have time. Knows that Kakashi is going to be arriving soon.

“But sensei,” Sakura blinks up at him, all innocent and sweet. It doesn’t fool him for a second. “Kaka-sensei will be here soon.”

“Pity,” Obito tilts his ad. Two can play innocent. “I guess you won’t find out then.”

Sakura looks him up and down, before glancing over his shoulder, “Where’s fish-face?”

“Mission.” He waves off. It’s not exactly a lie, either. “Who would have thought my cute little students would care so much?” Although he supposes they aren’t so cute anymore. Fourteen, almost fifteen and looking older every time he comes by. It makes his heart clench because they are losing their childhood so fast that Obito swears he could blink and they would be adults.

“We don’t care,” they all cry out at once. But there are grins on their faces, and Obito knows they actually worry more than they will ever say.

“It’s just inconvenient,” Sasuke finishes as always.

“Keep telling yourselves that,” he laughs. “So, what’s this I hear about you three becoming jounin?”

Naruto lights up like the sun, bright and wildly excited to tell him all he can in the time they have left. Three minutes to be exact, and one day Obito will come clean to Kakashi, will be able to step further into the light as Akatsuki’s leader and be seen by those he considers precious. But, for now, this will have to be enough.

 

 

 

They’re lounging on one of the building ledges when they see them. It’s raining as usual, the constant downpour something he has long since gotten used to. And it’s from that perch that they see the bright spot of orange and yellow than can only be _one_ shinobi.

When they had accepted the proposal of having a group of Konoha shinobi visit Ame to solidify the treaty he hadn’t thought they would send Team Seven. He takes one look at Kisame and the grin that is spreading over the man’s face to know that they’re thinking the same thing.

Obito activates his sharingan, watching with rapt attention as Kisame jumps down to walk beside Konan. And Sage bless her she doesn’t question his unexpected appearance at all. Kisame, pointedly not looking at the three starts what looks to be a casual conversation with her. But Obito’s gaze shifts instantly to look for a reaction from their brats.

He is not disappointed. Sasuke and Sakura stomp on Naruto’s foot simultaneously, causing the blond to trip forward with his moment while grabbing at his teammates’ jackets. All three of them end up tumbling into a pile in the mud, forcing Obito to smother his laughter into his hands.

“This is all your fault,” Sakura hisses, but in the quiet following their fall it comes out loud. Anyone else would think the comment was focused on her teammate, but in reality it was a threat against Kisame himself. Kakashi, and the sight of him makes something in Obito’s chest _ache_ , looks more exasperated than anything, as if he expected this would happen.

“This is who Konoha sends?” Kisame chuckles, “I didn’t realize standards had dropped so low.” The words are said just at the right pitch to carry and Obito can tell by the clench of Sakura’s fists that it will earn them a destroyed training ground in the near future.


	6. Chapter 6

Konan looks between them and then beckons them onward to their meeting with Yahiko. Who had been a pain in Obito’s side to try and bring back. Taking out a white Zetsu before sending the monster into another dimension far, far away had been an easy calculation to make. He needed to gain Konan and Nagato’s trust, and he knew that they wouldn’t change their course without either Yahiko’s intervention or Naruto’s. And Naruto was only four. From there it was a matter of using a mixture of Edo Tensai and the rinnegan to bring him back fully.

He likes to think the effort was worth it.

Kisame returns to him soon after, a grin on his face and a spark of humor in his eyes.

“They’ll focus on you during training, you know?” He tells the man, because a fair warning is the best he can give.

Kisame’s grin turns predatory, “Worth it.” The grin turns serious, “They’ll ask questions.”

“I know.”

Kisame settles next to him, “Are you ready to tell them?”

Obito watches the way the rain falls at an angle, hitting the walls of the buildings opposite them. Watches the way civilians and shinobi walk amongst it without care. But he doesn’t answer, and Kisame doesn’t push.

 

 

 

Kisame leaves again soon enough, because their brats probably have questions, and it’s best to settle them as soon as they can. Obito hadn’t planned for this, but then again he should have known that something like it would have happened with his luck.

In the meantime he lets himself into Yahiko’s office. Using kamui, of course, because watching the man jump and topple his chair over never gets old.

“Don’t _do_ that,” Yahiko hisses at him, his hand over his heart and a pinched expression on his face that he only gets when he’s trying not to laugh.

Obito hums out, a noncommittal noise that they both know means he’ll do it again the next time. “It keeps you from getting rusty.”

“I won’t be anything if you give me a heart attack.” Yahiko grumbles, but puts his chair back in place and slumps into the seat. “The meeting went well,” he says, “but Konoha is allied with Suna so we need to talk with the Kazekage next.”

“Send Konan,” Obito shrugs. “She’s worked on the Konoha treaty.”

“I have her in Iwa,” Yahiko shakes his head. “And Sasori is off limits, Deidara is in Kumo, which leaves Hidan but we know how well he negotiates.”

“Nagato then.”

“Yeah,” Yahiko sighs. “Nagato.”

Obito would offer to go, but he’s too close to Konoha, and he and Kisame already cover Taki, Oto, and Kiri. It spreads them thin, thinner than they want to be should something happen. Should one of the other nations decide that they want war more than peace.

“It’ll be worth it,” he mutters. Picking up a piece of paper from Yahiko’s desk and scanning through it. It’s nothing more than a mission report, but it makes him think. “Did you run our proposal by the council?”

Yahiko gives him a flat look, “Which one?”

“The one to raise the graduation age,” he says, placing the mission report back onto the desk.

“I did,” Yahiko blows out a puff of air, “we’ll need to get it passed through petition.”

“Stupid old cowards,” he scowls.

“You can say that again,” Yahiko lets out a humorless laugh. “But Nagato said it’s supported more than we anticipated, which is good.”

“So it’ll be passed.”

Yahiko’s smile is wide, blinding and full of hope, “Yeah.”

 

 

 

Kisame is the one to tell him what they want. And Kisame is the one to join him when he tells them he’ll be there in two days. To keep Kakashi on training ground three during the afternoon hours and he’ll meet them there.

It takes him a week to make good on his word. Because all he can see is the horrified look Kakashi had given him when he revealed himself during the fourth war. All he can see is the pained gaze of a haunted man as he talks to the memorial stone. Kisame doesn’t come. He won’t let him, because this is something he needs to do on his own.

A week, and the first thing Sakura does is punch a crater into the spot he had been standing. He didn’t expect any less, though. “A _week,_ ” she growls. “You said two days! And you made us wait a _week_! Do you have any idea how annoying it was to drag Kaka-sensei’s lazy ass to the training ground every day!”

Sasuke slips out from the trees, Naruto following as well. And Obito holds up his hands in a placating manner as Sakura reels back for another punch.

“Well, you see-“ he dodges the punch, getting cut off in the process.

“No,” Sakura’s scowl deepens, “no excuses.”

“Maa, maa,” Kakashi’s voice reaches him as he weaves around the boulders, the dust in the air settling into mud on the ground as the rain continues. “Sakura-chan why don’t you intro-“ Kakashi cuts off as Obito meets his gaze. His hands clenched together so hard he can’t believe he hasn’t drawn blood. Kakashi looks shocked more than angry, pained more than horrified. But the haunted look is still there, and Obito’s heart feels like someone just squeezed it.

There is a long pause, or perhaps it just seems long because the world almost stops beneath his feet. Either way Obito knows that Kakashi will stand there forever if he doesn’t make the first move, so he forces a chuckle. It comes out awkward and stilted around the lump forming in his throat, “Long time no see, Bakashi.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Sensei,” Naruto calls out behind him, because Kakashi is completely useless and still hasn’t _moved._ “What’s going on?”

“Naruto stay back!” And, oh, so Kakashi will be functional for his students, but not his long lost friend. Figures. “Go tell the Hokage we have an intruder in the village.”

“What are you talking about?” Sakura moves forward as well. And Obito can see the way Kakashi’s expression turns into fear. He doesn’t think their students see it, but it’s clear as day to Obito. “Kaka-sensei, we’ve known this man since we were five.”

“Sakura,” Kakashi sounds strained, “this man is impersonating a shinobi that died during the third war, Uchiha Obito.”

“I’m really not,” he says, and he would be madder at the way Kakashi just revealed his name if it wasn’t for the thought that maybe this wasn’t the best idea after all. “And I didn't _die_ on that mission. Madara saved me.”

“Uchiha Madara,” Kakashi scoffs. “A dead Uchiha saved you from death.”

Obito hums, it really does sound impossible when put like that, and because it’s fun to see the way Kakashi’s eyebrow twitches. “Pretty much. It’s a much better excuse than the ones you come up with, I think.”

“Then why didn’t you return to Konoha?”

Obito feels himself shut down like an outsider looking in, feels his emotions be stuffed into a box faster than he can blink. “That’s a long story, let’s just say I got lost on the road of life.”

“Maa, maa, you insulted my excuses and now you’re using them? How rude.”

“Not nearly as rude as sending a clone underground to try and ambush me.” He pushes all the cheer he can into that statement. And really, a clone? Does Kakashi think so lowly of him that he wouldn’t be able to sense that? “Besides, they were mine first.”

Kakashi moves first, but Obito doesn’t let the attack hit. He blocks the kunai, and moves to the left as Kakashi punches with his right, using the man’s momentum to get behind him.

“Bakashi, this really isn’t necessary.” But they’ve never been all that good about agreeing with each other, so he’s not surprised that there’s another attack.

Obito charges as well this time, he won’t let Kakashi win just because he doesn’t want to actually seem like a threat. Besides, beating sense into people always worked for Naruto.

“Would you just stop and listen?” Obito tries, because he distinctly remembers Naruto also _talked_ during the process as well. He blocks Kakashi’s kick, going for a punch that he knows won’t land. With a frustrated huff he skips back two steps, letting Kakashi come to him. “Damn it, Bakashi, I know it’s hard to believe-“ he’s cut off as he’s forced to block another punch, jumping as Kakashi drops to try and take out his legs. The kunai that get thrown his way are easily swept to the side as he calls his own from kamui. “-But it’s _me, Obito._ ” He dodges the following onslaught of moves, knowing that going on the defensive will buy him a least a bit of time. “Rin wouldn’t approve of us fighting like this, you know.” And he winces slightly at the pain that cuts like a knife through his chest, mirrored in Kakashi’s own gaze. He knows it’s a low blow, but Kakashi won’t _listen,_ damn it. With gritted teeth he slides back from the last punch, executing a sweeping high kick that knocks the Hatake back. “She forgives you, so do I. It wasn’t your fault.” The anger then, that fills Kakashi’s eyes, would put lesser men in their graves.

“Enough talking,” Kakashi tells him as he rises to his feet.

But Obito only shakes his head, “Madara put a seal on her heart, death was the only way to destroy it and save Konoha.”

“I said _enough.”_ Kakashi charges, kunai drawn. He forces Obito back two, three steps and then the feeling of a blade slicing through his arm makes his instincts react faster than he can pull his punch. The full brunt of his swing hits Kakashi’s forearms and sends the Hatake skidding across the grassy field.

“What do you want me to say?” Obito tries, but he doesn’t receive as answer. Only the need to dodge from the clone that had dugs its way through the earth to try and take him by surprise. The resulting smoke screen gives Kakashi the cover to attack from Obito’s left, but it doesn’t do any good. Obito blocks with a kunai of his own, moving with the momentum of the strike to try and get behind him.

“You’ve had a crush on Gai since our chuunin exams.” Obito points out, jumping back from his roundhouse kick and throwing down a smoke bomb to give himself cover so he won’t be seen disappearing. He uses kamui to appear behind Kakashi then, wrapping an arm around his neck to try and keep him still.

Kakashi twists his hips, dropping the center of his weight as his hands that are gripping Obito’s arm tighten. Obito’s prepared for the throw, however, releasing his hold just as he comes over Kakashi’s head to twist his body mid-air and land on his feet, dropping as fast as he can to try and take Kakashi’s legs out. But the Hatake jumps back. Obito is quick to follow, because he can see the gears turning in his head. If only he can push a little more, “The same chuunin exams that I got punched, because I had a piece of candy in my mouth and my jutsu didn’t work.”

Kakashi falters, and it’s all that Obito needs to take the advantage, he manages to get Kakashi pinned beneath him in seconds. “Get it now, Bakashi?”

“Obito,” Kakashi says, a strangled hopefulness in his voice. “ _Obito._ But, _how?_ ”

“I told you,” Obito says, getting up so Kakashi can too. The movements are slow, to make sure the Hatake won’t pull anything stupid. “Madara saved me and the rest isn’t really all that important.”

Obito offers him a hand up, and when Kakashi takes it he can’t help but smile.

And the Kakashi punches him in the face, and Obito lets him because he deserves it. Deserves it for causing Kakashi pain, for taking Minato and Kushina away from this world. For everything.

“That,” his friend says with finality, “is for being so late.”

Obito can’t help but laugh.

 

 

 

When Obito leaves he makes sure to tell Kakashi that he’ll visit as soon as he can, but he doesn’t promise a set time. And because Kakashi is a complete idiot about his own emotions, _Obito_ is the one to initiate their good-bye hug. Kakashi doesn’t let him go for a good ten minutes.

“I won’t die that easily,” he tells the man as they pull away from each other. He takes two steps back and calls up his chakra to bring him home to Ame. He lands in Kisame’s room, staying intangible long enough to let the kunai and shuriken pass through him without harm. It’s never smart to sneak up on a shinobi, after all.

“How’d it go?” Kisame asks as he turns around in his chair, moving to stand as Obito plucks the weapons out of the wall.

He shrugs, “He punched me in the face.”

 

 

 

Not surprisingly, Konan is the first to catch on. Even if she doesn’t figure out the _whole_ story, she figures out part of it. Not that he and Kisame were being entirely subtle, but they’re still shinobi and relationships can be a weakness if the wrong people find out. And Konan, the wondrous goddess that she is, simply gives them a nod. Seemingly of approval.

“I’m not on clean up when the others find out,” she says as she hands them their most recent mission.

Kakuzu is next, but that surprises Obito even less because the man has been around since the Shodaime’s era. To let something like _this_ slip his notice would put his skills to shame. He doesn’t say anything, but Obito saw the look of understanding pass through his eyes when he figured it out. Sasori, however, simply looks between them, face a blank monotone mask, and lets out a sigh through his nose.

For Yahiko and Nagato it’s less their skills in observation and more the fact that they walk in on Obito using Kisame’s lap as pillow. The base had been quiet that day, and they had been running missions non-stop all month, so taking a nap had seemed like a lucrative activity. Apparently Yahiko and Nagato had both cut of mid-sentence upon seeing it, eyes wide, Yahiko’s mouth frozen on whatever he had been saying. Like a fish. Or, that’s how Kisame tells it anyway.

Obito is almost positive that Hidan and Deidara still have no clue, although he gets the feeling it’s because of the abundance of sexual tensions they share rather than their lack of observational skills.


	8. Chapter 8

“Oi, fish-face!” Obito looks up at the same time Kisame does, already mourning the loss of the quiet he was using to read into the space-time theories that he sto- _borrowed_ from Kiri’s vaults.

Hidan and Deidara stomp into the room, giving Obito a curt nod in greeting - much better than the hesitance that many of the other Akatsuki members had in the beginning. But perhaps that’s because they joined a few years after Obito killed his younger self. (He had worked hard to gather as many of the old Akatsuki members as he could. Managing everyone but Orochimaru and Itachi. But they were in better places, really.)

“You need to tell pretty-boy that it’s _my_ turn to have black nails and he’s on purple!”

“Am not, un!” Deidara scowls at Hidan. “ _You_ had black a month ago, it’s _my_ turn.”

“Is not!”

“Is to!”

“Is _not!”_

“Actually,” Konan comes floating into the room, “Deidara, you’re on blue. And, Hidan, you’re on brown.” She ignores the incredulous looks she receives, instead making her way to the kitchen area that’s adjacent to their shared living quarters.

“Obito’s on green, right?” Kisame asks, but Obito can hear the slight hesitation in his voice as he looks down at Obito’s already half-painted toe nails, the green bottle of polish in hand.

“No,” Konan calls back, “he’s on orange.”

 

 

 

The next time they visit the brats long enough to talk they catch them in the middle of a mission.

“So,” he calls down to them from his position in a tree, “what’d you do to deserve d-ranks?”

Because last time he checked - and wasn’t that only two weeks ago? - everything had been fine. Or, well, as fine as it can ever be, really.

“We told Gai Kaka-sensei was feeling down,” Naruto explains. And Obito just raises an eyebrow at that, because what?

“Aren’t those two idiots dating?” Kisame tilts his head to look at the brats, although his gaze is still mostly focused on Obito.

“What?”

“Yeah,” Obito nods his head, ignoring Sakura’s question. He’s almost positive he saw the two training together - and normally that wouldn’t be cause for their conclusion but the two had been strangely _intimate._ And maybe Obito is looking too much into everything, but the way the two had fought in the spar seemed almost like it was _foreplay_.

Obito can hear Sakura clench her first, the leather of her gloves creaking with the motion. Perhaps he should warn Kakashi.

Nah, the Hatake will be fine.

“Does that mean you two will join them for double dates?” Sakura’s too-sweet voice makes Obito sputter with indignation. Because since _when_ did these idiots figure out they were dating?

Kisame lets out a chuckle, scratching at his cheek, and if Obito didn’t know him so well he wouldn’t realize that Kisame was feeling embarrassed right then. “Only if you can get my sword, pinky.”

Sakura learned her shark grin from Kisame, and Obito couldn’t be more proud.

 

 

 

Obito’s not entirely sure why he does it. Maybe it’s out of a sense of nostalgia, or because he hasn’t _actually_ seen it since his arrival in the past. But he drags Kisame to the Uchiha compound after he realizes that their brats are doing absolutely _nothing_ interesting that day. They spotted Naruto and Sasuke walking towards the markets, and he knows Sakura is on hospital duty. Any other day they would just leave, but they have to meet the Hokage today - apparently whispered rumors about an Uchiha in Ame is grounds enough to demand proof one way or the other, or else their treaty won’t hold. He can say that he isn’t looking forward to it.

It wouldn't have been exactly hard for him to sneak Kisame in, he knows all the passages and kamui would have be as useful as always. Except they don’t _have_ to, because the Uchiha district is apparently more open to outsiders. And because they don’t bare headbands of a missing-nin but those of Ame. So when they walk up to the gates the guards look their way with some scrutiny, but once they show their papers they're not questioned.

He shouldn’t be surprised by how it doesn't look the same, and yet in a way it _does_. There are clansmen milling about, and shops open, children play, and there is the sound of training like a dull bird song in the background. Since he’s come back he’s only ever allowed himself to see the training grounds that Sasuke frequents. Something close to guilt inside him refusing to let him see the rest of the place he used to call home.

It takes him a moment to understand that the strange settled feeling in the pit of his stomach is peace. That the compound seems so different because it’s not only full of life but because there is no war.

Kisame bumps his shoulder against his, and Obito glances up only to follow his partner’s gaze to a shinobi that is hovering near a small shop selling candy to their left.

“He’s been watching us since we came in,” Kisame murmurs, low enough that it won’t carry. “I think I saw him when I came with Konan, too.”

Obito watches the shinobi’s back a moment longer, just enough to catch a glimpse of their face as they turn away from the shop.

“Shisui,” Obito tells Kisame with a small upturn of his lips.

Kisame doesn’t give much of a physical reaction, but his pace does slow slightly, “Shunshin no Shisui?”

Obito hums a confirmation, “I wonder why he’s following us.”

Kisame glances this time, a chuckle quietly leaving him when he turns back to Obito. The smile on his face is all teeth and predatory hunger, reflecting in his eyes with a heat that sends a thrill running down Obito’s spine. “How much time do we have?”

Obito’s blood goes decidedly _south_ , understanding coming over him like a wave. He returns the smile. There are children running around, so he can’t do anything too overt, but shinobi are good at picking up on even the smallest cues. So with a smirk that is more teeth than anything else, he catches and holds Shisui’s eyes as he drags a hand up Kisame’s bicep to rest on his shoulder as he leans up to whisper the answer into his partner’s ear. “A few hours. There’s a few secluded training grounds on the west side of the compound.” He tilts his head just right, giving Shisui the perfect angle to read his lips and to _understand_ the intent he’s trying to convey with his gaze. From the way his eyes widen and the sudden burst of shunshin that Obito lets his senses follow, he’d say Shisui got the message.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto’s twenty the first time that he appears in the Hokage office under the blonde’s reign. The weight of the world doesn’t feel as hard to carry now that he has help. He’s not sure how he looks, to be honest, whether or not the pride that he feels shows. But he feels it nonetheless, a deep pressure that makes his lips twitch.

Naruto’s smile, however, is broad and filled with so much light that Obito hardly understands why the sun needs to rise. “Do you want to share some ramen?”

“Sure,” Obito snorts, his arms crossing to compensate for holding in his eye roll, “why not?”

Naruto pulls himself to his feet from behind his desk, “Where’s Kisame?”

“Sakura stole him at the gates,” Obito shrugs. “She’s still trying to get his sword.” Which is entirely true and something Obito will never _not_ find humor in. He has a few ideas on which sword to stick her with when the time comes, but none of the candidates have died yet and Obito is trying to be better about killing people.

The same way that he’s trying to visit his brats more often now that the nations are starting to come together.

“So,” Obito starts as they settle into Ichiraku’s, “the Orange Hokage, ne?”

“Yeah,” Naruto huffs out a laugh.

“You always keep your promises, don’t you?” Obito whispers the words, catching them under his breath and holding them close because it’s true and it makes his heart _ache._ Naruto had promised to be Hokage at all costs in Obito’s lost future, and maybe that future still exists in some parallel dimension but Obito isn’t about to seek it out. He likes this one much better.

 

 

 

The second time he meets Sakura in the hospital it’s with a sword in his arms and smile spreading across his face. She enters with a briefly startled gaze before green eyes take on an excited sheen.

“Long day?” He asks, because her chakra is lower than what he expected and there is an almost sluggish pace to her movements that he’s not used to seeing.

“Sensei,” she greets, her voice warm and slowly filling with energy that he doubts she really has, “you have no idea.”

Obito smirks slightly, because she may be exhausted from chakra, but she has enough left that she won’t collapse when he pushes her off on Kisame to learn kenjutsu. “Well, if you’re too tired then I guess I’ll just give kubikurubocho to someone else.”

A fire lights in her eyes, contrasting sharply with the leaf-green. “Don’t you dare.”

“It belonged to one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, but he died not too long ago on a mission.” It’s not a lie, Zabuza took a fatal blow a few weeks ago and Kisame all but adopted Haku - although he thinks Konan is slowly stealing the kid. “She needs a new master.”

“Oh, look at that, my shift ends early today.”

 

 

 

The third time Obito visits Sasuke at his and Naruto’s shared apartment - which is dutifully named the Hokage Mansion, even if it’s not even close to one in size - it’s when Naruto is out and Sakura is running a long shift at the hospital. The slump in Sasuke’s shoulders says that he just returned from a mission, so Obito settles next to the brat in silence to let him bring his thoughts out of the field.

“You’re holding it wrong, you’ll end up burning yourself or the pan if you keep doing that.” Obito doesn’t really liked silence all that much anyway.

Sasuke shoots him a withering look but steps back from the stove all the same. If Obito’s being honest he only knows how to cook in passing, Kisame handling most of their meals and Obito cleaning up. But banter and insults are the best way to snap Sasuke out of anything.

Sasuke takes over his spot, leaning against the counter, arms crossed. “It’s been peaceful lately.

“It has,” Obito hums out, thinking about the way the nations are coming together. With Temari, Naruto, and Yahiko working their hardest to foster peace he’s not all that surprised.

“Naruto’s even been talking about raising the graduation age because our death tolls have been lowering.”

It catches Obito’s attention fully, “It’s a smart move. Children deserve their childhood.”

They do, truly. Their world is coming into an era a peace that isn’t riddled with tension and so it makes sense to not demand such young children take on the life of a shinobi. Yahiko and he only managed to pass a similar law two years back because of the number of treaties being signed. Don’t get Obito wrong, they live in a world of shinobi and there is bound to be small conflicts, but this generation is fostering the ideals of conversation over violence.

There will still be the need to train their children, however, because mission still come in and there is always information that two or more villages will want. There will always be missing-nin and bandits, and those who seek too much and those who seek protection from them. There will always be a need for shinobi. But no child soldiers.

“You’re not doing any better than I was, you plant,” Sasuke’s voice snaps him from his thoughts and he looks down to see that he’s burning their dinner.

“Oops.”

Still, Naruto comes home that night with an exhausted Sakura, smug Kisame, and annoyed-looking Kakashi, so Obito doesn’t doubt that even the burnt bits will be eaten.

It’s peaceful, Obito thinks, catching Kisame’s gaze as Naruto complains about paperwork. It’s peaceful, and he finally kept a promise.


End file.
